The New Assistant
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sesshomaru works for the CEO of a huge company. He's a deligent worker and doesn't let anything get in his way of success. But he gets a new assistant, Rin. And suddenly, Sesshomaru is feeling emotions he never knew he had. But Rin has a terrible secret.
1. The New Assistant

**So this is a little side story to my previous fanfic, 'Demonic Possession'. I've never written anything focused n Sesshomaru (and I won't even try writing this in first person…it kinda scares me what may go on in Sesshomaru's mind o.0)**

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ You may want to read 'Demonic Possession' before reading this because I will reference back to it. If you don't want to read it (it's kinda long ^-^) then just message me or leave it in a review if something confuses you and I will answer it. For example, I will refer to the Youkais, a gang Inuyasha was in in 'Demonic Possession'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru Takahashi sat at his desk, working on the mountain of paperwork due that day. He worked for a huge CEO in the city and was the model employee. Never complained, got all his work done in time and always came to work on time. He quickly moved up the ladder in the business. He even had his own office. The walls were white, the floor and desk a light colored wood and he sat on a white, leather chair. In front of the desk sat two more white leather chairs. Along the walls was a light wood bookshelf packed with books. The office was highly impersonal. No family pictures of anything. The only sign of anything personal was an ancient sword inside of a glass case, given to Sesshomaru by his father. He didn't keep the sword at home since he suspected one of Inuyasha's Youkai friends might steal it. And even with the Youkai's disbanded, Sesshomaru preferred having it in his office anyway. His father had told Sesshomaru the legend of the sword. It had supposedly been in the family since Japan's Feudal Era. It was called Tenseiga and legend said it held the power could not hurt the living, but had the power to revive the dead and send enemies to the land of the dead. A load of nonsense to Sesshomaru, but it was a priceless treasure that couldn't be trusted to just anyone.

A knock on his door caught his attention.

"Come in," he said, not taking his eyes off of the work. The door opened and he glanced up to see the secretary come in.

"You're assistant is here," she said. Sesshomaru nodded. His boss had mentioned getting Sesshomaru an assistant to help him.

"_You take on to much work, even what you don't have to do. I'm going to get you an assistant."_

Sesshomaru was against the idea. He claimed that he could do the work by himself. He didn't like the idea of an assistant. In his mind, it just gave someone the chance to mess with his work. His last assistant had been a bumbling oaf named Jaken.

"Let her in," Sesshomaru said, still not looking up. The secretary left and another, softer, pair of footsteps entered the room. Sesshomaru looked up and the smallest flicker of surprise crossed his face, if only for a second.

A beautiful girl stood in front of his desk. She was probably only a year or so younger than him. She had pale skin, dark brown eyes and straight black hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had on a white, short sleeve blouse with large, ornate orange flowers, black pencil skirt and orange pumps. She looked at Sesshomaru with wide, innocent eyes.

"I-I'm Rin," she said in a soft voice.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," Sesshomaru said coolly, standing up to shake her hand.

"So is there anything you need me to do?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru pointed to pieces of paper on his desk.

"I need fifty copies of this," he said, pointing to the first piece of paper, "This faxed to this number," he pointed to the second piece of paper, on top of which laid an index card with numbers on it, "And this bought to the delivery room. He nodded to large box next to his desk, "It's pretty heavy. You an probably get one of the guys to…" His sentence trailed off as Rin picked up the large box. He new it was heavy, a busted printer was in there that needed to be sent back to the manufacturer.

"I'll take this first," she said, "If I leave now, it'll go with all the other stuff being delivered today." Rin traipsed out of the office, leaving a slightly surprised Sesshomaru behind.

**So there's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name _MoonlightSpirit _as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there.**


	2. The Boyfriend

**Here's chapter 21 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru took his lunch break about an hour after Rin had left with the work she had to do. And he returned to a surprise. He was planning on going to the café downstairs to get his usual drink – a vanilla bean frappichino – only to find said drink on coaster on his desk. A little index card rested against it and Sesshomaru picked it up. It read.

_I went to the café to get some coffee and the lady told me your usual drink. Enjoy ^-^_

_-Rin_

_P. S. I finished my work. Just call if you need anything else done. _

She had left her cell number on the bottom of the card. Sesshomaru had to admit that he was impressed. Jaken hadn't even been able to work the copying machine and when he did, he ended up making 500 copies instead of 75, like Sesshomaru had requested.

Sesshomaru continued his work, occasionally calling Rin to make a copy or fax something or some other task.

Finally, around six in the afternoon, he got ready to leave. It was pouring raining outside, but luckily Sesshomaru always kept an umbrella in his office in case of such an event.

He was walking toward the parking lot when he saw a shadowy figure standing in the pouring rain, holding a white umbrella with orange flowers on it. A closer observation showed him it was Rin. She checked her watch, letting out a long impatient sigh, tapping her foot. She pulled out her phone, dialed a number and waited for a few second before sighing again and shoving the phone back in her purse.

"Waiting for someone?" Sesshomaru asked, walking up behind her. Rin jumped and spun around.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Mr. Takahashi," she said breathlessly.

"Sesshomaru is fine," he said, looking up and down the empty street, "Are you waiting for anyone."

"My boyfriend was supposed to pick me up," Rin said, then mumbled under her breath, "I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot." Sesshomaru tried to ignore the small tug at his heart when Rin said 'boyfriend'. Why did his heart do that in the first place? It was probably nothing, maybe just coming down with something by standing in the rain.

"Where do you live?" Sesshomaru said, getting out the keys to his white Porsche, "I'll drive you." Rin's brown eyes went wide.

"Oh, you don't have to…" she said.

"It's dark and the boyfriend of yours obviously isn't coming," Sesshomaru said, striding toward his car, "Get in the car." Rin cast one more hopeful glance down the street then followed Sesshomaru into his car.

She directed him to her house. It was actually only a few blocks away from his own.

"Oh, you don't have to walk me to the door," Rin said as Sesshomaru got out of the car. Sesshomaru ignored her, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her down the path and up the stairs to the front door.

The door opened to a pale skinned guy with messy, black hair. He had bags under his dark blue eyes, which seemed slightly out of focus. He was dressed in just a pair of jeans and an unbuttoned blue shirt.

"Rin!" he slurred, hitting his forehead with his palm, "Babe, I totally forgot. I was supposed to pick you up from your ritzy new job, right?" Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as the smell of alcohol reached him.

"How was it working with the rich folk?" the guy asked with a lopsided smirk.

"Y-You can go now, Sesshomaru," Rin said, hanging her head down so that her hair hid her face. Sesshomaru glared at the man. He didn't trust him. But where was his place to tell Rin, a girl he had met only a few hours ago, how what he thought of her boyfriend?

"Sess-ho-ma-du?" the guy slurred, "Takahashi? Inuyasha's big bro? Duuuuuuude, Inuyasha was, like, the most badass Youkai! But then he got shot and Naraku arrested and shit. I got out on bail. But good times with them Youkai's, good times." Sesshomaru was hating this man more and more every second. And what he couldn't wrap his mind around was why a nice, innocent girl like Rin was with a scumbag like him.

"You're on first name basis with him?" he slurred, turning his hazy eyes to Rin, who kept her head down, "Sleeping with the boss already baby?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Sesshomaru," Rin said and Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard a choked sob in her voice as she pushed past the guy, into the house. Sesshomaru heard the shouts and catcalls of several more men but the door was shut in his face before he could get a word out.

Why should he care anyway? He only met Rin a few hours ago?

Then why, three hours later when he was in bed, was Sesshomaru worrying? Why was he holding his phone in his hand, staring at Rin's number, contemplating whether or not to call her?

Finally, he hit call.

"Hello?" said Rin's voice cheerfully over the phone.

"Rin, it's Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said, "Just wanted to see if everything is okay."

"Yeah," Rin giggled, "Sorry about earlier. Takeo had some friends over and they just had a bit too much to drink. Thank you for calling though. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said, still not able to shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Sweet dreams!" Rin chimed before hanging up. Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

Well, if Rin said everything was fine….

Sesshomaru fell asleep with that thought still pressing at his mind.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. She Surprises Him

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha.**

Rin bounced cheerfully into Sesshomaru's office that afternoon, holding a stack f freshly copied papers in one hand and a vanilla bean frappichino in the other. Today she had on a gray tweed skirt with black pumps with silver bows on the tips, a pale blue, and long sleeve blouse and black silk scarf tied around her neck.

"Your copies," she chimed, "And your frappichino."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said. Rin was about to leave, but spotted the sword in its glass case.

"You can look at it if you want," Sesshomaru said, catching the look of curiosity on her face.

"This is from the Feudal Era, isn't it?" she asked, excitement in her voice. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. People rarely knew or asked about Tenseiga. Well, except for the floozy woman worked in the building. The line he had heard more times than he could count was "That's a big sword," followed by the woman's eyes trailing down to his crotch…and then him kicking them out of his office.

"Yes," he said. Rin looked at the small plaque below it.

"Tenseiga!" she squealed, "My dad used to tell me stories about this sword when I was little. It could revive a hundred people in a single swing! Legend has it that it was wielded by a powerful demon. The demon was could and hated humans, but the demon's father gave his son this sword in hope that it would teach his son to have compassion for humans." She leaned so close, her breath fogged up the glass.

"Amazing," she breathed, "Such a piece of history. The blacksmith work on the handle is exquisite." Now both of Sesshomaru's eyes quirked up the slightest bit. Rin looked over at him, and then giggled.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm supposed to be doing work and here I am drooling over an ancient sword." She picked up a clipboard she had been carrying with tasks on it.

"That's an interesting bracelet," Sesshomaru observed, his eyes catching a large, silver bracelet on Rin's wrist as she reached for her clipboard. It had elegant flowers carved into it. He glanced up at her face and could have sworn he saw a blush on her face.

"Thank you," she said, "I'll…be on my way." And with that, she hurried out of his office.

* * *

Sesshomaru ate lunch alone at a small round table in the cafeteria, near a window. He was used to eating alone. He liked it. He didn't have people bothering him-

"Hello stranger!" a cheerful voice chimed across from him. Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts to see Rin sit across from him, McDonalds bag in hand. Sesshomaru had been nibbling at a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hel…lo?" he said slowly, staring at the McDonalds bag. The only McDonalds near here was a few blocks away, yet Sesshomaru had seen Rin just five minutes before his lunch break. There was no way she could have gotten there and back so fast.

"Takeo got it for me," Rin said with a smile, "He came by to give it to me just before lunch. I've wanted McDonalds all day! He knows me so well."

"Why were you sitting here all by yourself?" Rin asked, taking a bit of her cheeseburger. Sesshomaru shrugged coolly, looking out the window again.

"I just do," he said, "People don't bother me, and I don't bother them."

"It's probably because you give off that whole cold, aloof vibe," Rin said with a giggle. Sesshomaru just shrugged. Maybe he would have smiled at her little joke, but he didn't want to.

Sesshomaru looked back at her and noticed a cut near her wrist, the one not wearing the silver bracelet, exposed from where her sleeve had ridden up.

"You're bleeding," he said, nodding toward the cut. A drop of blood leaked from the cut.

"Oh, that's not good," Rin said, "I had an epic battle with the copy machine involving a jammed piece of paper. I got it working, but not without injury I guess."

"Come with me to my office," Sesshomaru said standing, "I have a first aid kit there. You should clean that before it gets infected. We can eat our lunch up there." Rin obeyed, surprised by Sesshomaru's kindness.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt the need to protect this girl.

A few minutes later, they were in his office. Sesshomaru sat on his desk, dabbing some anti-bacterial stuff on her cut. He held her arm with one hand, using the other to work with. Rin blushed at his touch. His skin was cold and his fingers were so long, they encircled her whole arm. She looked up t him and had the urge to brush his silver bangs away from his cool, amber eyes.

All to soon, Sesshomaru was putting a band-aid on the cut and they were done. Sesshomaru sat in his chair and they ate. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable, so Rin broke it.

"How's you're bother?" she asked, "Inuyasha, was it?"

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, "Spends most of his time with his girlfriend."

"Oh," Rin said, munching on a French fry, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered. Rin giggled.

"Why not?" she asked, "The woman here are obviously totally infatuated with you."

"And none of them are worth my very valuable time," Sesshomaru said simply. Rin was surprised by his answer.

"Oh," she squeaked, looking down at her knees, "I'm not…wasting your time being here, am I? I can go back down to the cafeteria…"

"No," Sesshomaru said with a shrug, "It's okay. You're good company." Rin tilted her head slightly, biting her bottom lip.

"Can I ask a kind of weird question?" she asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

"I know I've only been here two days," she said, "But I haven't seen you smile once. Do you ever smile?" The question surprised Sesshomaru. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he really did smile.

"I can't find a reason to smile," Sesshomaru finally answered, finishing his sandwich, "Now, if you don't mind, "I have work to do." Rin blinked her wide, dark brown eyes in surprise.

"Oh, right," she said, standing up, "I'll…be around if you need me." She scampered out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru still pondering over her question.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. The Dinner Party

**Thanks for the great reviews! Oddly enought, I just watched the 'Vampire Diaires' episode 'The Dinner Party', the same title as this chapter...that was not done intentionally, I promise XD Anyways, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Good morning," Rin chirped cheerfully. She entered Sesshomaru's office to see what had come to be a usual sight. Sesshomaru bent over work, not even looking up at her as he mumbled a clipped but polite, "Good morning."

"I caught the mail guy on the way here," Rin said, placing a stack of envelopes on Sesshomaru's desk and pointing to the top one. The white envelope was trimmed with gold swirls.

"Looks like you've got a fancy invitation," she teased. She shifted through the paper Sesshomaru had set aside for her to work on while he opened the envelope. It was an invitation to some fancy dinner party with a fellow big company. He got these all the time and usually went, it was good business for the company, even if they were dreadfully boring. He noticed the invitation said _Sesshomaru Takahashi and Guest_. Maybe it would be at least tolerable with someone he could stand there.

"Do you want to come with me to this luncheon tomorrow night?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nearly dropped the papers in shock.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"There's no one else in this room," he said.

"Ummm, sure," Rin said, tucking lock of hair behind her ear, a smile lighting up her face.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6," he said, "The dinner party is at 7. Be ready when I get there." Rin shifted the papers in her arms, raising an eye at Sesshomaru's bluntness.

"Okay," she said slowly.

* * *

As promised, Sesshomaru's white Porsche pulled up in front of Rin's boyfriend's house at 6 sharp. He was dressed in a white suit, and shoes, his long silver hair tied back with a black silk ribbon. Rin was just walking out the door and Sesshomaru felt unable to breath for a second. She looked much different than her usual professional looks at the office. She had on a blood red, cap sleeve dress that hit her knee and black stiletto shoes. Her make-up at the office was usually minimal, just some eyeliner and a sheer lip-gloss. Tonight, her lips had red lipstick on them, a shade darker than her dress and her eyes were done with a dark, smoky eye, bringing out just how brown they were. Her hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulders. She was holding a shimmery black clutch purse.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, waving a hand in front of him. Sesshomaru blinked.

"I said your name, like, five times," she giggled.

"You look…adequate," Sesshomaru said, suddenly struggling slightly to keep up his cold demeanor. Rin put a hand on her hip, her red lips pouting.

"Adequate?" she deadpanned, "It took me at least three hours to get ready, I better get something better than "adequate"." Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You look exquisite," he said. Rin stared dead into his eyes and noticed a bit of warmth that hadn't been there before.

"Much better," she said with a dazzling smile. Sesshomaru opened the passenger's side door for her and she slid inside the car. Sesshomaru tried not to notice how her dress rode up her porcelain pale thigh the slightest bit as she got in.

The dinner party only took a few minutes to get to, it was being held in the grand ballroom of a hotel in town.

And it was every bit as boring as Sesshomaru anticipated. Bland food, dull conversations and a room of people trying to out-snob each other. It got quite sickening. But Sesshomaru played nice, talking to important people, posing for pictures for the local newspaper and introducing Rin, who stayed on his arm the whole night.

Rin seemed to be having a great time. It was like she had been doing this for years. She immediately charmed everyone she met.

"Don't let this one go Sesshomaru," said a balding CEO they had been talking to, "She's a good one." Rin just giggled and blushed.

"Do you want to get out of here for a while?" Sesshomaru whispered to Rin so no one around could here. She nodded. Sesshomaru swiped two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and led Rin out onto the terrace. He gave one to Rin, sipping from his own.

"You look stressed," Rin commented, taking a sip of champagne, "In fact, I think this is the first emotions I've seen you show." Sesshomaru shot a glare in her direction. But was surprised when she pressed a finger to the slight furrow of his brow.

"Stop frowning," she said with her own smile, "You'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. He wasn't sure why. No one had ever touched him…unless you counted the physical fights he and Inuyasha often got in and even then, Inuyasha could barely land a hit on his faster and stronger brother.

He lowered Rin's hand from his forehead and noticed just how small and fragile her hand looked in his long fingers.

He looked up at Rin to see her dark brown eyes wide, a slight blush staining her pale cheeks.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what made him do it, but slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Rin's. Rin let out a small squeak of surprise, but soon melted into his embrace. His lips were cold but soft and gentle against hers. His free hand slid around her waist, brushing the soft, silky fabric of her dress.

They finally parted for breath and stared at each other. Rin bit her bottom lip nervously and Sesshomaru just stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

"W-We should go," he said. Did he just stammer? Sesshomaru Takahashi did not stammer!

Rin just nodded and followed Sesshomaru back through the ballroom and outside to his car.

The drive to her boyfriend's house was in silence and Sesshomaru barely mumbled a goodbye when Rin got out of the car.

Sesshomaru stormed into his house when he finally got there. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, his arm around Kagome, who was snuggled up to his side as they watched a movie. Inuyasha looked up when he heard Sesshomaru come in.

"You're back early," Inuyasha commented, "Why is there red lipstick on your lips?" His answer was Sesshomaru's hand smacking him upside the head on his way to his room.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouted, "Dude, that hurt! Your hand is freaking bony, eat a sandwich!" Sesshomaru turned on his heel to glare at Inuyasha as he said in a calm but ice-cold tone, "Dear brother, if you wish to have your heart remain beating in your chest, I suggest you silence yourself." That shut up Inuyasha quick, although as Sesshomaru walked away, he did hear Inuyasha's mumble of "Touchy."

Sesshomaru picked up a book from a nearby bookshelf and threw it at Inuyasha's head just before he went into his room, closing the door behind him and silencing the complaints of his younger brother.

**There's chapter 4! As you can probably tell, I have an unusual obsession with Sesshomaru's hands (and Inuyasha's too if you've ever read my Inuyasha fanfic, _Hands_). I have no idea why their hands fascinate me. I think it's the long fingers and their claws (I wish I could grow my nails that long :( For some reason, I have a thing for guys with long fingers...and that was not supposed to sound dirty in any way whatsoever . Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Hurt

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru had made breakfast for himself and Inuyasha the next morning – ham, cheese and bacon omelets – before going to work. He couldn't get that kiss with Rin out of his mind. He could still feel her lips on his…

"Big bro in the tabloids!" Inuyasha announced with a mischievous grin, looking down at his phone. Sesshomaru put the omelets on plates, looking at his younger brother with a glare of annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Sango is always up with the latest town gossip," Inuyasha said, grabbing his omelet and sitting down, "She found a certain little article on someone's blog and sent it to Kagome who sent it to me." Inuyasha held his iPhone out to Sesshomaru, who snatched it out his hand. An article on a website was pulled up. The title red _Cold Hearted Executive's Heart Melted: Sesshomaru Takahashi Finds Love_. The article read:

_Sesshomaru Takahashi, known for his cold and aloof attitude, has finally found love with his new assistant, Rin Hikari. The two were spotted in a passionate embrace at a company dinner party._

Below the article was a picture of Sesshomaru and Rin kissing. Sesshomaru threw the phone on the table.

"Dude, careful," Inuyasha said, picking up were Sesshomaru had thrown it.

"I'm going to work," Sesshomaru muttered, leaving.

Rin came in at her usual time, bringing Sesshomaru's Vanilla Bean frappichino and mail. He looked up from his work, ready to grill her about the article, but noticed a limp in her step. She was wearing a pair of flat, black boots instead of her usually heels. But her usual bright smile was in place.

"Good morning," she asked, stifling a yawn.

"You're limping," Sesshomaru stated, "What happened?" Rin glanced down at her wounded leg and let out a chuckle.

"Those stilettos turned on me when I got home," she said, "I was walking up the stairs when my heel broke and I hurt my ankle. It's totally fine though, I'll be fine."

"Go home," Sesshomaru ordered, "You'll slow down everything limping around and I don't need you hurting yourself further."

"Really, I'm fine-"

"Home," Sesshomaru ordered, "Now. Put your foot up and don't come back until you're fully healed. Waling on that leg will only make it worse." Rin huffed out a sigh, rolling her eyes before leaving.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru had been passing the employee lounge on his way to copy some papers when he saw something through the small window on the door of the lounge.

It was Rin. She was sitting in an armchair, observing her leg. She had her boot off and her pants leg rolled up to her knee.

And Sesshomaru noticed a large bruise, running from her ankle to her knee. It was a purple-dark yellow color. Rin winced, running a finger over it.

Sesshomaru suddenly burst into the lounge, putting the papers on a table. Rin hurriedly rolled down her pants leg.

"Sesshomaru!" she squeaked, "Ummm, I was just…" Her sentence trialed off as Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her and pulled up her pants leg.

"You got _this_ from a broken heel?" he asked, his voice low, but almost threatening. He looked up at Rin, but she just stared at the arm of the chair.

"I hit a stair," she murmured, "It's nothing."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said and Rin was startled at how soft his tone was. She never heard him speak like that.

Sesshomaru took her chin in his hand and turned her face gently so that she was looking right at him.

"What happened?" he asked in that same soft tone. It was that tone that broke Rin. Tears pooled in her dark brown eyes as she uttered a single word.

"Takeo," she whispered. A muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw twitched. He hadn't liked Rin's boyfriend the minute he laid eyes on him.

"He did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded, closing her eyes to fight back tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"T-There was an article about us k-kissing," Rin stammered, "Takeo saw it last night. He g-got mad. We were arguing when he grabbed me and threw me down the stairs." Sesshomaru had heard enough. Any more and he would have to go to Takeo's house now and rip his head off. So instead, Sesshomaru picked up Rin, bridal style.

"Eep!" Rin squeaked, "Sesshomaru, what are you-?"

"You're going to the hospital," Sesshomaru said, "And I'm not letting you walk on that leg." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, surprised.

"You…care?" she asked.

"I can't have my assistant seriously injured," was all Sesshomaru said. Rin grinned, resting her head on his chest. She knew that, in Sesshomaru language, that was his way of saying he cared.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Safe

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room while Rin was examined in the hospital. After almost an hour, a dark haired doctor came out the double doors.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi?" he said, walking over to Sesshomaru, who stood up at his name.

"I'm Dr. Akio," the doctor said, shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

"How's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She'll be okay," the doctor said, "She had a slight sprain, so I put a brace on her ankle. And I gave her some painkillers for that bruise she has. I recommend she stay off that leg for a few days though. She also requested to see you." Sesshomaru nodded and the doctor led him through the double doors. They went down a hallway of doors, stopping at one of the last ones.

"She can leave when she's ready," Dr. Akio said. Sesshomaru nodded and went inside the room. Rin laid on a bed, a black brae on her ankle. She was looking down at her hands in her lap, her hair covering her face.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. She looked up at him and Sesshomaru saw she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears still fell down her pale face.

"Rin, you have to tell me," Sesshomaru said firmly, "Has Takeo ever hurt you like this before?" Rin nodded slowly, sniffling.

"N-Never this bad," she said, softly, "Hits and stuff like that. But this is the worse." Sesshomaru's hands gripped the railing of Rin's bed so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"Why do you stay with him?' he asked, rage clear although his voice was even and soft.

"I have nowhere else to go," Rin sniffled, "My mother died when I was young and my father was a Youkai. He was killed during a drug deal gone wrong. I-I was dating Takeo at the time. He was a member of them too but I…I thought he was different. He was so nice a-and caring. But w-when the Youkais were broken up after that shooting incident with your brother, Takeo lost it. All h-his money came from the Youkais and he had no idea what he was going to do w-without them. H-He started drinking…his friends would come over and they smoke and do drugs…" Rin wiped frantically at the tears running down her face.

"The way they look at me scares me," Rin whispered, "The way Takeo looks at me scares me. He's not the man I thought he was, he's no the man I fell in love with." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, fear in her dark brown eyes. She reminded him of a small child, seeking protection.

"I don't want to go back there," she sobbed, "But I have no where else to go."

"Yes you do," Sesshomaru said and – to Rin's surprise – she took one of her hands in his.

"You will stay with me and my brother," Sesshomaru said, "We have a spare bedroom you can stay in. I'll get you clothes and anything else you need. Do you have anything important at Takeo's you want me to get." Rin shook her head.

"I never left anything valuable there," she said, "All I have is this." She reached around her neck and pulled out a necklace she was wearing. It was gold with an oval locket that had a fairy carved into in it. Rin opened it to reveal a picture of her and two people – a man and woman.

"My parents," she whispered, "My bad gave this to me just a few weeks before he died." Sesshomaru nodded and patted Rin's hand.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Rin nodded, grabbing the crutches at her bedside.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin went back to the office first so Sesshomaru could finish his work. Rin stayed in the employee lounge, watching TV.

"Wow," was the first word out of Rin's mouth when she walked into Sesshomaru's home. Then she giggled.

"A lot of white, like your office," she joked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Come," he said, leading her down a hall. He opened the last door to reveal a large bedroom with pale blue walls, a dark wood canopy bed with royal blue sheets, a purple carpet and dark wood bedside table and dresser. There was even a pair of French doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the front yard.

"The closet is through there," Sesshomaru said, pointing to a pair of dark wood doors. He heard the front door open, followed by the voices of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Can't believe he made me go shopping," he heard his younger brother mumble. Sesshomaru had called Inuyasha earlier, telling him about Rin's predicament where to find a credit card in Sesshomaru's room and to go get Rin some clothes and toiletries. He also demanded Inuyasha take Kagome with him. There was no way he trusted Inuyasha to pick out something nice.

"We're back!" Kagome chimed, bouncing down the halls. Inuyasha trudged behind her, carrying several bags.

"You…so…owe…me," Inuyasha panted, walking into Rin's room and dumping the bags on her bed. He trudged out, mumbling something about killing Sesshomaru with a baseball bat, with Kagome hat his heels. Rin sat on her bed, peeking into one of the bags.

"Sesshomaru, you didn't have to get all this," she said, although Sesshomaru didn't miss how her eyes lit up at the sight of all the bas with designer labels on them.

"Well you're not setting foot in Takeo's house again," he said, "And I thought he wouldn't take nicely to me going over there to get your clothes. This makes it easier on everyone."

"But he'll notice I'm gone when I don't come back today," Rin said, sounding worried.

"I'm planning on paying him a visit right now," Sesshomaru said, straightening the sleeve of his white blazer, "I hope everything is to your liking. If you need anything, tell Inuyasha."

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted from down the hall. Sesshomaru heard a sharp smack and Kagome saying, "Inuyasha, be nice. She's your guest."

"Call me if there's trouble," Sesshomaru said. He walked over to Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're safe here Rin," he said. Rin looked up at him with a wide smile. She stood up, shifting her weight off her bad ankle.

"Thank you," she said and – to Sesshomaru's surprise – stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. What is Going on with Sesshomaru?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Rin came in on her crutches the next morning while Sesshomaru made breakfast.

"Good morning," she chirped. Her response was a grunt. Rin raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru at least graced her with a mumbled, "Morning," most times.

"Breakfast smells good," Rin commented. She was responded to by another grunt.

"So how did you sleep?" she asked. Another grunt.

"Has Sesshomaru Takahashi been replaced by a Neanderthal?" Rin snapped. Sesshomaru turned to glare at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're just grunting," Rin said.

"Maybe I don't want to talk," Sesshomaru snapped. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You're snippier than usual," she commented. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Sesshomaru slammed the spatula on the counter.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she said softly. His hands were balled into fists on the counter, his head hanging so that his silver hair covered his face.

"Sesshomaru?" she said again, limping over to him and brushing his hair over his shoulder so she could see his face. Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. When he looked up at her, his amber eyes burned with an intensity she had never seen in them before.

"What…?" his sentence trailed off, his eyes examining Rin's face as if to see something hidden in her wide, dark brown eyes.

"What about you?" he whispered.

"W-What are you talking about?" Rin stammered, her breath quickening as Sesshomaru leaned toward her.

"I'm near you," Sesshomaru said quietly, "And I feel…different. Like…"

"Like what?" Rin whispered. Her answer wasn't a word, but an action. Sesshomaru's lips descended on hers in a soft but passionate kiss. Rin stumbled on her bad ankle, nearly falling back. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. The kiss was electrifying and Rin could feel it all the way down to her toes.

When they finally parted, Rin stared into Sesshomaru's amber eyes. The cold, ice stare had melted away to something else. But before Rin could get a good look, Sesshomaru suddenly swept passed her, grabbed his cloak, and walked out of the door. He had let go of Rin so fast that she stumbled and grabbed the fridge for support.

What had just happened? And what was wrong with Sesshomaru?

**There's chapter 7! Sorry it's so short :( I hope you liked it though! Please Review!**


	8. The Letter

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru ordered the secretary at work not to accept personal calls for him or let in any visitors. Right now, he wanted to be as far from Rin as possible.

He had just returned to his desk after his lunch break when he heard a commotion outside his door.

"Ma'am, he requested no visitors!"

"This is urgent."

"He will be off in a few hours."

"This can't wait."

"Ma'am, please!" Sesshomaru's door suddenly burst open and Rin came hobbling in on her crutches, her face livid. The secretary trailed behind her, her bun askew.

"I'm sorry sir-" she started to say.

"Leave," was all Sesshomaru said to her. The secretary nodded and rushed out, closing the door behind her.

"You should be resting that leg," Sesshomaru said, not even looking up from his work.

"I'll live," Rin snapped.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I called and texted you about a hundred times," Rin said, rolling her eyes, "Then I called here and the secretary said you weren't taking personal calls. And we need to talk."

"What about?" Sesshomaru said, still not looking up at her.

Suddenly, a small, pale hand slammed down on top of his work. Sesshomaru finally looked up at Rin, finding her face only about an inch away. At closer inspection, he could see her eyes were red and tear streaks ran down her face. She had been crying.

"What the hell was that this morning?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly, "You kiss me and then ignore me, just like at the dinner party. You act like it didn't even happen. Are you just toying with me? Are you that sadistic?" Sesshomaru reached into a drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Rin. She raised an eyebrow as she took it.

"Read it," he said, picking up a pile of paper, "I'm going to fax these." Sesshomaru left, leaving Rin alone in the office. She sat in one of the white leather chairs and unfolded the paper. It read:

_Rin,_

_I suspect you know by now that I am a man of few words. I don't burden others with trivial emotions that would impair the daily workings of life. But recently, I've discovered there is a fine line between burdening and expressing emotions. I watch you every day, the emotions that cross your face and each one is like a piece of art, enchanting. I have never quite met a woman like you._

_My heart is said to be cold, even solid ice. It is because I do not allow myself to care for others. I only look out for that important to me. However, lately, I've found myself caring for you. But this emotion…it's something much more than caring. I suspect that this is what falling in love feels like._

_Sesshomaru Takahashi_

A second after she finished reading, Sesshomaru came in.

"I-I read it," Rin stammered. Sesshomaru nodded, sitting in front of her on his desk.

"You understand?" he asked. Rin looked up and noticed Sesshomaru looking at her with that unexplainably intense look again. His eyes tried so hard to say to her what the letter had.

Sesshomaru leaned toward Rin, placing an index finger under her chin and tilting her head up toward his. They stared at each other for a moment, letting the reality of what had just passed between them sink in. Slowly, Sesshomaru leaned in and his lips met Rin's in a soft, tender kiss.

**There's chapter 8! The reason I had Sesshomaru write a note is because, like Sesshomaru, I have trouble verbalizing my feelings for someone, but I can write it down easily. So I thought that it would keep him more in character to write Rin a letter instead of saying it all, which would just seem weird o.0 Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	9. Unbelievable

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Vampire Diaries.**

Rin went back to Sesshomaru's house – after a heated make-out session that ended with Rin on top of Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru had called Inuyasha t drive her home and now couldn't wait until he was finished with his work.

As he got ready to leave, Sesshomaru's eyes drifted to Tenseiga. His father had told Sesshomaru the legend of the ancient sword. That a powerful demon had given it to his son, who despised humans. The father hoped that the sword, which could revive the dead, would help his son care for humans.

Sesshomaru recalled the way Rin's face lit up when she saw it. It was in that moment that Sesshomaru got the feeling that Rin would be different than any other woman he had met.

Sesshomaru finally walked through the door and into the living room to find Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin sitting on the couch. Kagome and Rin's eyes were fixed onto the television while Inuyasha looked miserable.

"Save me!" he mouthed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at the television. It took him a while to realize they were watching _The Vampire Diaries _and he understood. He often overheard woman at work praising the show and concluded Rin and Kagome were fans and Inuyasha somehow got roped into watching it, probably because Kagome had a death grip on his arm.

Sesshomaru just shook his head ad waited patiently until a commercial came on. He then walked over to Rin and kissed her lips.

"Good episode?" he asked, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rin nodded eagerly, blushing.

"What happened between you two?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru reached over and smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"Ouch, it was just a question!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Rin quickly filled Sesshomaru in on what the show was about and what was happening.

"Shhhhh, it's back on!" Kagome said, waving her hands in a shushing motion. Sesshomaru sat silently. He watched Rin more that the show. He loved how animated her face was and examined every emotion that flashed on her face. How her eyebrows shot up when she was surprised, how she jumped slightly when something scared her, how her breathing stopped for a moment during an intense scene and how, during a hot make-out scene, her eyes would dart slightly away from the TV and a light blush stained her pale cheeks. D

He suspected the show was ending when the digital clock read 9:55. He noticed the girls lean in as the scene cut to the dark haired guy – Damon Salvatore, Rin had said his name was – in the dark haired girl's, Elena, bedroom. They exchanged dialogue about a necklace Rin said had vervain in it, an herb that weakened vampires and made a human who wore, held or ingested it impervious to vampire compulsion.

"_I love you, Elena,_" Damon said. Both Rin and Kagome's let out small shrieks, leaning so close to the edge of the couch, they were in danger of falling off.

"_And it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you,_" Damon continued, "_And why you can't know this_." Sesshomaru had to admit, this guy who played Damon was a good actor. His voice broke in all the right places and the pain in his eyes seemed so real.

"_I don't deserve you_," Damon said.

"Yes you do!" Rin and Kagome said in unison.

"_But my brother does_," Damon said.

"No he doesn't!" Rin and Kagome said at the same time again. They reached over Inuyasha, clutching each other's hands.

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this_," Damon said. Both Rin and Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it!" Rin chanted, squeezing Kagome's hands so tight her knuckles turned white.

"_But you do_," Damon said. There was a close up of his eye as his pupil dilated slightly, then returned to normal, a single tear falling from his eyes. There was a close up of Elena's eye and the next shot was Elena alone in her room, looking around confused.

"NOOOOOO!" Kagome and Rin shouted, their heads dropping on their laps.

"WHY?" Kagome cried out. Their heads flew back up as the scene cut again to a wrinkled, gray body impaled with a coat rack. The person slowly returned to normal and pulled the coat rack out their body, unharmed. Sesshomaru assumed this was a vampire.

"That last scene," Sesshomaru said, "With Damon and Elena. I noticed something."

"What?" Rin asked curiously.

"When Damon's said, _"I don't deserve you," _the background music went _'I was wrong'._ And then when Damon said, _"But my brother does," _once again the background music said, _'I was wrong'_. That may be clever foreshadowing." Rin and Kagome glanced at each other, then Sesshomaru and back. He could practically see them replaying the scene in their heads.

"He's right," Kagome whispered. Rin beamed at Sesshomaru, kissing his cheek.

"That's my Sesshomaru," she said, "Always clever." A small smile crossed Sesshomaru's face…and the room fell eerily silent. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome to find them staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude…you smiled…" Inuyasha said, "I've _never _seen you smile…I have the urge to call Naraku and see if hell froze over." The comment earned Inuyasha another smack upside the head.

"You're so handsome when you smile," Rin whispered, leaning into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm gonna drive Kagome home," Inuyasha mumbled. He and Kagome got up and left.

"How was work?" Rin asked.

"Much too long," Sesshomaru said, kissing Rin lightly. She giggled, glancing downward.

"I can't believe this," she whispered.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up slightly.

"That someone like you could ever like someone like me," Sesshomaru leaned forward, resting his forehead against Rin's.

"I adore you, Rin," he whispered, "Believe that." The ringing doorbell shattered the moment. A frown replaced Sesshomaru's smile.

"Who could that be?" he mumbled. He got up and walked over to the door, opening it. And on the other side of the door stood…Takeo.

**Evil cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't resist ending it there ^-^ Also, that little thing Sesshomaru pointed out about the scene where Damon confesses his love to Elena...it's true. Someone mentioned it in the comments section of a video of that scene and I went back to check it. Turns out it was totally right! Foreshadowing much? The Vampire Diaries people do have the uncanny ability to pick the perfect song for a moment (One of my favorite moments in the show is when Katherine steps out of the shower and the background music goes "_And speaking of, Little Miss Katherine,_" That was just freaking EPIC :D And I listened to that whole song - the song is _Happiness is Overrated _by The Airborne toxic Event - and the song described Damon's feelings for Katherine PERFECTLY!).**

**F. Y. I. Romantic Sesshomaru? Such a bitch to write -_- I tried not to make him overly sappy or anything but dang was that hard! It was worth it though :) Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	10. An Unexpected Visit

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"I know Rin is here," Takeo said. He looked angry, eyebrows knit tight together and his hands deep in his hoodie pockets. Sesshomaru shifted slightly so he blocked the living room from Takeo's line of sight.

"She's not here," Sesshomaru said, not even flinching through his lie. Takeo glared at him.

"Then you won't mind if I come in," Takeo said, taking a step forward.

"If you wish to keep that foot, I suggest you get it out of my doorway," Sesshomaru said calmly, but his tone was cold as ice.

"What do you even want with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, "You did not seem like much of a …gentleman…when dropped her off that first night." Takeo took a step toward Sesshomaru. At over six feet tall, Sesshomaru towered of him by a few inches and stared down at him.

"Leave," Sesshomaru hissed, "Now." Takeo's eyes narrowed.

"I'll invite myself in," Takeo said. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to retort…but there was a loud shot and suddenly, a searing pain shot through his left side. Sesshomaru fell onto his knees, clutching his side. As Takeo pushed passed him, Sesshomaru felt something warm in his hand. He looked down and saw red quickly spreading across his white shirt and it hit him. Takeo had just shot him.

A shriek inside the house snapped Sesshomaru back to reality. Rin! Sesshomaru staggered as he got up, holding onto the wall for support as he stumbled into the living room.

"Let me go!" he heard Rin shriek.

"You're coming with me!" Takeo shouted. Sesshomaru heard struggling in the living room and the sound of glass shattering. He had to get to Rin. But his vision was starting to blur and it was getting so hard to work.

When he finally reached the living room, he could barely make out the two blurs struggling with each other. The shouts soon became garbled, distant noise and suddenly, the floor was coming unnaturally fast to his face.

The last sound Sesshomaru heard was an unearthly wailing before everything faded to black.

**Sorry, had to end it there ^-^ But I'm working on chapter 11 now and will post it tonight! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	11. Why

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Inuyasha, stop touching!" a voice snapped, followed by a sharp smack. The steady _beep…beep…beep _continued. What the hell was that infernal beeping?

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to an all white room. Was he at home? His office? Had he passed out?

Suddenly, a pair of big, amber eyes was over him.

"Hey, he's awake!" said a familiar voice, "Yo! Big bro, wake up!" The person proceeded to poke Sesshomaru's arm…Sesshomaru used said am to hit the person upside the head.

"He's fine," the person deadpanned. The room finally started to come into focus. Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head, Kagome at his side. But they weren't who he was looking for.

"Rin," Sesshomaru croaked, wincing at how weak his voice sounded. Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded to the side.

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed it before, but now that he looked down, he saw Rin fast asleep in a chair, her fingers laced with his own.

"You were out for three days," Inuyasha said, "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

"She hasn't left your side," Kagome said softly.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha was driving me home when Inuyasha saw Takeo's car heading toward your house. Inuyasha turned around and had me call the police. Unfortunately, we weren't able to beat Takeo there."

"I knew I recognized Rin," Inuyasha said, "She was dating him. He was always an ass, I don't know why she stayed with him." Rin started to stir.

"Come Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Let's give them some privacy." She took Inuyasha's hand and guided him out of the room. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, gently stroking her hand. Now that he was awake, he could feel the dull ache in his side. Slowly, Rin's eyes fluttered open. A smile graced her face.

"You're awake," she said softly. Her voice sounded hoarse and Sesshomaru noticed her eyes were red and puffy and she had dried tear streaks on her cheeks.

"You've been crying," he said. Rin brushed a silver strand of hair away from his face.

"I-I was so worried about you," she stammered, "When I saw you on the ground…bleeding…" her lower lip trembled. Sesshomaru noticed a bandage wrapped around her right hand.

"What's that?" he asked. Rin looked down at her hand.

"Oh," she said, as if she forgot it was even there, "When I struggled against Takeo I landed on the coffee table and broke the glass – sorry about that – and got this. I was lucky, just a few stitches." Sesshomaru brushed his free hand gently against her wounded hand.

"I'm so sorry," Rin said, "This is all my fault. If we never…you wouldn't be…" Tears started falling from her eyes. Groaning slightly in pain, Sesshomaru reached over, supping her face in his hands.

"Rin," he whispered, "Look at me." She looked up at him, dark brown eyes full of tears.

"If I died today," he said softly, "I would have no regrets about meeting you. Takeo could have shot me dead, but as long as I knew you were safe and alive, it would be worth it. I do not regret a moment I've spent with you." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as he wiped the tears from her face.

"How's our patient?" a voice suddenly said at the door, startling Sesshomaru and Rin apart. A dark haired nurse came in, checking something on the machine.

"All is looking well," she said, "You're a lucky man Mr. Takahashi." Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, taking her hand in his.

"Yes," he whispered to no one in particular, "I am."

**Three years later**

"Rin, can you check on Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked, slipping on a white peacoat and he and Rin got ready to leave work, "I thought I saw something on it as I passed by my office and I don't want any vermin getting to it."

"Sure," Rin said. She walked back into Sesshomaru's office. Tenseiga looked fine. She examined it closer. Yep, everything was in order. She was about to turn away from the ancient sword when something on top of its case caught her eye. A white envelope, with her name written on the front in Sesshomaru's elegant script. She picked it up and opened it. The letter inside read:

_Dear Rin,_

_As you know, I've never been good at saying what I feel, so I'll tell you in a letter._

_My father told me the legend of Tenseiga when I was young. That a powerful demon had given it to his son, a young man who despised humans. The young man's father hoped that by giving him Tenseiga, a sword that can raise the dead, his son would start to care for humans. I think my father hoped the same for me. I've never been very…social with people. But I can still remember so clearly how your face lit up when you first saw Tenseiga and, at that moment, something inside me knew there was something special about you._

_I could continue this letter with a bunch of cliché sayings and proclamations of my love for you, but I know another way to let you know all of that. Just turn around._

_-Sesshomaru_

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Rin turned around and gasped. Right behind her, Sesshomaru was down on one knee, a small, square, white velvet box in his hands. He had one of his rare smiles on his face as he looked up at Rin and said, "Rin Hikari, will you marry me?" He opened the box and on a black cushion sat a ring. On a gold band was a diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side of it. Tears sprung to Rin's eyes and she nodded frantically.

"Yes!" she squeaked, "Yes! Yes! Yes, Sesshomaru I'll marry you!" Sesshomaru's smile widened the slightest bit as he slid the ring onto Rin's finger. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Rin and spinning her around. When he finally set her down, his lips found hers and they shared a tender, romantic kiss.

…

Sesshomaru Takahashi stood in front of a gravestone later that day, Rin by his side, her arm looped through his. Her ring glittered in the bright sunlight. The tombstone read the name Inutaisho Takahashi.

"I finally understand why he gave me Tenseiga," Sesshomaru said, looking down at his father's tombstone, "I think a part of him knew that one day, it would change me it changed the demon in the legend. Father had an…uncanny ability for sensing things like that in people. He knew just how to get past someone's defenses. All this time, I thought of it as a rusted old artifact."

"But you never gave it away," Rin whispered. Sesshomaru patted her hand.

"It was like every time I wanted to give it to a museum or something," Sesshomaru said softly, " I could hear his voice. Stopping me." Sesshomaru kneeled down, placing a bouquet of dark pink roses. The florist had said the dark pink roses symbolized thankfulness. And as Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, he couldn't have been more thankful for what his father had done for him.

"Ready to go?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded, standing up. But as Rin walked away, he stayed, staring at the grave.

"Sesshomaru," her voice rang through his mind and he looked over at her. She looked gorgeous, the sun reflecting off her pale skin and making her dark hair shine. Her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle and her lips turned up in a slight smile.

"You coming?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to her, taking her hand in his as they walked to his car.

Tenseiga laid in a case in the back seat. Sesshomaru had decided to move it out of his office and into his home. So that he could look at it every day and be reminded of what the ancient sword did for him.

**THE END! Whew, two chapters in one night! I hope you all liked this fanfic! Please Review!**


End file.
